Third Dimension Love
by Yami Amy Lau
Summary: Sm/Yugioh// Yami is the Pharaoh of Egypt, Ami is the furture princess and protecter. They are 5000 years apart what to do? How do Yami and Ami get together? /If you want to know just read it and please review/PLEASE!
1. Oneshot story

Third Dimension Love.  
"Young Pharaoh. Sir, these paper work are due in a few weeks time." Seth the pharaoh's high priest announced to a rather bored out blood-red eyes which are behind the young pharaoh's golden thunder-like bangs, some of his bangs shot right onto his spike (wild) hair.  
  
"Work, work and more work." Yami picked up one of the papers (I don't know they have papers in the past.) and began to read them when.  
  
"SETH!!!" The brown hair-priest rushes in only to find Yami faced him with an open paper. "Tell me what is this Seth? What does it means on the last paragraph?" Yami's raged began to boil to the pit.  
  
Seth looked at the sheet of paper and look at the raging pharaoh. "It means that you need to get married, in a months time." The high priest put the paper down. "They also say that they will help you to find you the perfect wife."  
  
POW!  
  
Yami had slammed his hands onto the table as all the papers flew frantically to the ground. (Some covering Seth.)  
  
"I don't care what they say! What wife? What do they think I am an animal?"  
  
Yami peeled his eyes from the table to the covered up Seth.  
  
"You better get this rubbish back to where it belongs, I don't want to hear about this! Ever since my 19th birthday they started to bother me!" Yami pause to catch his breath. "I don't need a female to rule with me!" Yami crushed the paper and throw it to Seth, who was still in shock.  
  
"But your highness, your kingdom need a heir to rule after you go to the eternal world." Seth explained. "All pharaohs had done this!"  
  
Yami began to walk out of his room but stopped and looked at Seth with his cold bloody eyes.  
  
"Hear me Seth, I'm the ONLY Pharaoh who do not need a female by my side. I don't want a heir."  
  
Yami walked out of this office (It looked like an office) heading towards the golden door. Which I think was the Pharaoh's bedroom. Yami opened the gold and heavy door, closing the door after him to only to slide down onto the interesting floor, which he always thinks so. Mumbling.  
  
"I never want a wife, but deep down I really want a wife, really badly." Yami looked up to the ceiling letting out a sign. "But all the females in Egypt are like shit." Yami lift his hands to his face. "What I want in a woman is that."  
  
Yami started to picture a girl in his head. "Cute, when she talks. "  
  
"Clever in her studies better still out run me. "  
  
"Shy is one of a kind of girl."  
  
To this part Yami's eyes started to droop and his mouth started to water, just thinking of this girl that he had in his mind. Unconsciously he moved towards his king size bed and fell asleep in his cozy and warm bed, with a dream waiting for him.  
  
*~ Yami's Dream ~*  
  
Yami eyes opened up to see a tall dark long hair woman holding a somewhat look like a key stick, with one cold stare at Yami sending chill down your spine.  
  
"Future Pharaoh of Egypt, Yami or know as Yugioh." The dark hair woman began.  
  
"PLEASE! NOT SO FORMAL! I hate it when people calls me that!" Yami crossed his arms around his chest. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry your highness. I am Setsuna, the gatekeeper of time and space. I see that you have a problem in finding a girlfriend." The woman name Setsuna stared at Yami with her cold dark red eyes making Yami shivered in cold sweat.  
  
"I don't know how you know, but yes I do have a problem in finding a girlfriend. Don't tell me you know how to?" Yami face was flushing but was hidden under his dark skin.  
  
"Yes, I know how and what kind of girl you like. To make it short Cute, Clever and Shy." Setsuna thought of a second before answering.  
  
"I know a lot of girls who are cute, I know ONE girl who can out run you in exams and that same girl is very shy." Her eyes are like arrows and daggers about to launch at Yami. "especially to boys." This time Yami was blushing like a raging bull.  
  
Looking at her staff as said. "This girl who is cute, shy as well clever. She is so shy being near to boys, but truly you are destiny to have her." Setsuna smile at Yami. (creepy)  
  
"You may have a chance with this girl." Yami's eyes widen.  
  
"Really! What is her name? How does she look like? Does she." "Stop! Too many question. But none can be answered." Yami felt his heart cracked and turned into dust and to be blown away. "Don't worry, when you see her your heart will feel like a leave on a breeze." Setsuna lifted Yami's head.  
  
"Meet me at the same room tomorrow at the same time or when the sun rises."  
  
With that Yami woke up in cold sweat. * Is this only a dream? Is there a woman name Setsuna? Is there a girl really waiting for me? * Yami looked out of his sort of window as the sun had set. They called the day have end.  
  
"Tomorrow. tomorrow.I will see this girl. ugh! I rather wait for tomorrow!"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Come in." It was Seth. "Your highness, I.I."  
  
"Seth just spit it out!" Yami's cold voice rang impatiently. "The person who gave you the letter.. It's your father's high councils, they are going to get a list of girls and women for you to pick for your wife."  
  
Yami's face turn hard and cold. "It's that so.Fine. You may leave." "Your highness?"  
  
"I SAID LEAVE!!" This time really scared Seth out of his wits when he rushed out from the Pharaoh's room to the safety of the hall. (Also slamming the door after him.)  
  
Yami whose mind was wondering around his head.empty head.Blank. "Okay, at Sun rise I will leave this horrible place behind my life."  
  
*Being a Pharaoh is worst than hell * That was last of Yami's thought.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Yami have woke up before the sun rise as he waited for the strange woman to come to collect him when.  
  
A small creak noise filled the quite air. "Pharaoh Yugioh, I see you are waiting."  
  
Its was one of the slaves, man why do my father want slaves to do my dirty job.wait a second, what do she means I see you are waiting? *  
  
Yami turned around to see the same woman in his dreams. "Young Pharaoh, I heed your answer at sun rise you want to leave this kingdom, but you still have to come back."  
  
"Whatever, I can't stand here. I wish I was never born as a Prince at all." Yami looked out to the sky to see a bit of orange in the night sky. "Don't be to upset Pharaoh, you are unlike your father." Setsuna explain about Yami's dead father. "But for you I can see that DEATH will not rule over you."  
  
"Setsuna, are you telling me that I will not be like my father. But what do you mean Death will not rule over me?" As curious as a cat, Yami did not know where was he jumping into. "Are you a fortune tellers?"  
  
"I'm not a fortune teller. I'm the gatekeeper of time and space." Setsuna gripped hold of her staff tightly. "The sun is rising to the morning sky, it is time for you to leave and find that perfect girl." As the sun begin to rise into sky to start the day.  
  
Setsuna lift her staff up, all Yami could do was to watch. "Young Pharaoh, when you reach her at her world, your clothes will be changed. Your crown will not follow but your gold bangs that around your wrist and neck will stay. (Without them he looked stupid)  
  
"I will give you a knowledge of the world. Their languages, the people, their games and you will relived your power to those unworthy." With that Setsuna's staff glowed, which is why Yami had to close his eyes to block off the glare. When the bright light disappear.  
  
The morning sun rose slowly into the sky shining brightly into pharaoh's room reflecting his crown and upside down triangle necklace with a strange eye in the middle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Juuban Street. Near Crossroad Juuban High School (Sorry I don't really know what school they are in after Sailor Galaxia)  
  
It was 7am in the morning. When the streets were buzzing with life, a flash of light beamed in an ally, which was not known to the passer-by. "Ow. Setsuna-san! Could you ever land on something soft, I don't really like to land on trash bin."  
  
The mystery woman took a look at Yami who is dress in a black uniform. "That was fast. I taught you how to speak their language in an hour and you are busting it all out."  
  
"Hey! I may be a pharaoh but I'm a fast learner." Yami peeked his head out to see the streets with cars, people wearing different (To Yami was funny clothes) but he was not shock as Setsuna have sent many pictures and taught him what were they.  
  
"But you still have to go to school." * School? Oh, now I remember it's a place where these people learn. * "Very unlike you, you got all your learning in a golden palace. I have already registered you and you have to do is to go to the office which is spell like."  
  
"I know O-F-F-I-C-E right." Yami's face was bored at Setsuna's lecture, but in a good way. Yami have respected Setsuna as his own mother. "Okay run along now Yami or Prince." "Please, how many times do I have to tell you people not to make me feel so formal." Yami stormed out of the safety of the ally to the busy streets.  
  
In Crossroad Juuban High School  
  
"Class today project is about history. There are many histories, so it's your pick. Five persons per group." As the class starts to split in to a group of five and only one group have only four.  
  
"Histories. I can't think of one only the moon kingdom." "Serena, that will give us away and there is no Moon Kingdom in the history books." "What! What about you do you have any history on you mind Mina?" Serena with two pigtails and two meatball on her head, glaring at Mina who could pass as Serena's cousin. "Stop it you two, we can decide but fighting will not help at all.Ami help." Lita the brown head (I don't know the real color) turn to a blue head girl for help. "Serena, Mina. Fighting will not help how about Egypt?" The two stop fighting and look at Ami. "Egypt? What is so nice about Egypt?" Lita asked Ami. "Yeah? I hear that Egypt is nothing but sand." As now the fight is with Ami Vs Mina and Serena. Lita couldn't help but watched.  
  
"Where is that new exchange student? He must have lost his way." The teacher looks at the clock and back to his students and at that moment there was a knock at the door.  
  
"The door is open."  
  
When the door slide open most of the girls held their breath to see the most handsome dark skin guy with a weird hair style, the guy got jealous at this hunk. "You are the new student, did you lost your way here?" The teacher asked.  
  
"No, teacher. I got into some trouble on the way." Red, blood like eyes look around the class. "Class, this is Yami Yugi. He is an exchange student from Thailand. He will be here for awhile. Would you like to introduce more about yourself."  
  
"My name as you know is Yami Yugi, I came from Thailand but I'm an half blood Egyptian." * What a lie. I should thanks Setsuna for asking me to repeat this over and over again. *  
  
"Yugi-san. Right now they are in a class project on histories, since you are new you can pick any group you want to be in."  
  
Yami did not waste time looking around to see all the girl have a face saying - please pick me! - Yami felt like vomiting blood, but when his red eyes falls onto a blue head girl who is gaining onto the two blonde girls and. "EYGTP IS A MYSTAL PLACE! AND I LOVE ITS HISTORY."  
  
Ami was stood up in rage, but blushed when she saw the whole class looking at her in a strange way, as well the newcomer. "I pick that group with the blue hair girl."  
  
"Okay Yami you seat next to Ami." Yami walked to his place and places his bag onto his table and took out his pen and papers.  
  
"You are hot." These are Lita's only words. "How do you get that kind of hair style? Got a thunder shock?" Yami just stared at the blonde girl with confusion. "Oh! I'm sorry to be so rude. My name is Serena Tsukoino, this person beside me is Mina Aino beside her, and this drooping girl is Lita Kino last but not least is Ami Mizuno. "Okay answer the last question I asked you."  
  
Yami look at Ami Mizuno * Beauty of Water, a great meaning. * "Yes, I got a thunder shock once. When I did not listen to my father when he say not to play on the roof when it's raining with thunder shoot right at you." Yami explained to Serena.  
  
"My question, so what history are you going to do?" Yami asked three dummies stun girls and one finding the floor very interesting. "Ami? Am I right Ami I heard that you like or was it love Egypt?" Ami could only nod her head but did not peel her eyes from the floor.  
  
"Yugi-san, I hear that you have Egyptian blood in you, which Egyptian?" Lita who was the only one paying attention to him when he stand into the class. "Which Egyptian bloodline I'm in? I really don't know, I'm clueless.he.he."  
  
*What a nice lie and act I put in. Should do this to Seth when I return. * "Bloodline of an Egyptian? No wonder with your dark skin." Yami could only nod his head. "How about this, me and A.Ami here do the paper work while you and the two over there do the projecting?"  
  
*What in the world made me stammered my words like that? * Yami look at Ami with a smile on his face which he had not done that in years when he took over as Pharaoh.  
  
Serena leaned over to Lita and Mina. "Looks like Thailand boy has a eyes on Ami." With an evil grin. "I think that those two will be a lovely couple." "What scares me is his eyes they are like blood to me."  
  
"Oh, if not next time I come to class with sunglasses." The three of them jumped. "NO! Not at all, you look good with those red ruby eyes."  
  
*Red Ruby Eyes? No one in my kingdom or father ever say that. *  
  
Ami's Pov  
  
*Who is this guy? So dark.Of course he's dark he came from Thailand not only that he is also half-Egyptian! I do believe him but neither Thailand people nor Egyptian have ruby eyes and thunder golden bangs before. Most of them have black hair and dark eyes non have gold bangs. Unless. *  
  
"I think I know which bloodline you are from, I think is the pharaoh's families tree." Ami say with knowledge. Yami felt butterflies in his stomach ready to bust out.  
  
Ami know that Yami's face froze when she said PHARAOH to Yami but vanish without a trace. "Come one Ami! I can never be a Pharaoh!" Then muttered something like 'Anyway I am one.'  
  
*Why do I feel my heart jump whenever he talks to me or even look at me? *  
  
End of Pov.  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Serena, Ami, Lita, Mina will you four girl don't mind if I follow you today." Yami asked them but the truth was that he wanted to get to know this Blue Ami. "Sure but when we reach to the shrine." Ami told Yami. "Shrine?"  
  
"What do you know Dark tri boy don't know what's a shrine is." Serena joked. "Okay, I don't really know what a Shrine is but I know what a temple." Yami cross his arms pretending to be angry. "Guys! He's new here why are you all picking on him?" Ami defend Yami. (An average girl defending a Pharaoh? That's new.)  
  
"Why? Ami defend a stranger." Mina made Ami look like a tomato. "Of course you can come Yami just that we always go there to see one of our other friends." Lita told the Pharaoh. "O.Oh right."  
  
As they are walking up the stair to the temple. "So who is your other friend?" Yami asked the three girls as Ami who is trailing behind and still blushed. "Here name is Raye Hino, she is the priestess of the shrine since her grandfather is getting really old." "But we have to warn you about her grandfather he is really attracted to young girls." * What a Pervert. * That was Yami's answer, before.  
  
"Odango Atama! Where have you been! How many times are you late, and it's you who arrange this meeting." Yami was completely lost when he saw a very lovely black hair girl; he was also scared by Raye's rage.  
  
"What is an Odango Atama?" Yami asked anyone who is listening to him. "It means Meatball head or was it Meatball brain." Lita whisper to Yami, who couldn't help but laugh at the two fighting girls.  
  
When Raye heard an unfamiliar voice and it a male voice she couldn't help but looked up and saw a guy who look like have survived a thunder storm. * Why am I getting strange vibes around the new guy. * Which scared Raye. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, how rude. My name is Yami Yugi." Yami bowed down not in the Japanese manner, more like a prince. "I'm an exchange student from Thailand." Yami put his arms around Ami making her blushed, but also making her feel very safe and warm. "If you want to know more about me asked them. Ja ne! I have to go." When Yami unwrapped his arm around Ami, she felt lost and cold.  
  
Ami watched Yami walked away as quickly as a breeze, blowing his golden bangs into his face. * Yami. Pleases look back, Pleases look back. Why do I feel safe in your arms? * Ami waited for Yami to look back at her, thinking that he would look back. * Is this love? * It must be love in Ami's heart yearning for Yami, the feeling was so strong that Ami could not hear or felt her worry friends calling her.  
  
Yami walked to the edge of the steps he paused and turned his head to look at Ami who was staring at him. With those eyes, no one can refused.  
  
To Yami her eyes were like the Nile River in his homeland flowing like the rushing sea which only happened in a storm. Ami looked into Yami's Ruby eyes they might look like blood to other people but she saw jewels in Yami's eyes, like a Ruby had been put into Yami's eyes. Yami broke the staring spell and brought Ami back to the reality by turning around only to see Setsuna and three other that he did not recognized. "Yugioh, it is nice to see you here and also making new friends."  
  
"YUGIOH?"  
  
"Setsuna-san! Please I beg you on my knees don't make me feel so old with the King of Games title! I'm not a King of Games guy." Yami was begging on his knees. "Yugioh don't make a fool out of yourself." "YAMI! My real name is Yami! How many time do I have to repeat to you. Setsuna." Yami was on the floor with his face kissing the ground.  
  
"Why do you call Yugi-san Yugioh Setsuna?" Serena asked. "That is his name after all it was his father who gave him that name." "Setsuna! I'm not like that loser! I'm so different then that." Yami kept his mouth shut and began to speak Egyptian to Setsuna who spoke back in the same language.  
  
To the eight Sailor Scout it was like a mother and son fight with the sound of two fighting squirrels. "What are they talking about?" Haruka Tenou asked the other Scout. "They are talking Egyptian." Michiru Kaiou the greenish-blue hair woman replied. "I know they are talking Egyptian I want the detail." Haruka snap. There was silence.  
  
"OH." All of them chaos.  
  
"I'm going home!" Yami have forgotten that he is not in his world. "And how are you going home?" Yami had made his way halfway down the step. "On second thought, maybe not."  
  
In the Shrine  
  
Yami sat outside laid down onto the wooden plank listening to their conversation. "You adopted him?" That was Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
"Yes, I found him in Egypt." That was Setsuna. "But the school say that he is from Thailand." "I sent him to Thailand to study."  
  
And the question carries on and on till Yami was drown in his own thoughts. * Why am I here? Oh. To find that girl that Setsuna told me about. She never gives me any details at all, only riddles about this girl. Man it's so long that I could not even remember the riddle itself... *  
  
Yami looked up into the sky as the sun beat onto his skin. Yami did not to worry about having sunburn, course his skin is dark. In Egypt he has been under the sun for a long time, that he felt asleep. which he did.  
  
Ami was looking at Yami instead of listening to the conversion. "Ami?" Ami jumped when her name was called. "Mina-san? Goman, I must have daydream." "Ami, I still think that you have been sticking too long with Meatball head over there." Raye pointed at the biscuit-eating girl.  
  
"Hey! I'm proud of it!" Serena and Raye had their usual 'tongue war' fight. Yami who was snoozing couldn't stand it roll over and fell of the floor.  
  
BOK!  
  
"Yami!" "Yugi-san!" All the scouts called out. "Ow.Ow. I never have this kind of floor back home." Yami mumble to himself. "I'm all right, just could not stand the noise." Yami was about to climb out but Ami had given a hand to Yami. Yami stared at Ami for a while before accepting her helping hand.  
  
"Those two look like a really nice couple.Right?" Mina asked all of the scouts as they agree. "Not only that she just met him in school and things started to get hot!" Raye teased Ami, who blushed.  
  
"Yami, let's get out of here." Ami who is grabbing Yami's hand as they both ran out of the temple grounds. "Oh! Ami is so shy! Especial towards boys."  
  
"GO AMI! GO AMI! YAHOO!" All of the scouts cheered for the blushing Ami who was dragging the red Yami.  
  
In Tokyo Park  
  
Both Ami and Yami were panting heavily. "How on earth did we run all the way to the center of Tokyo Park?" Ami questioned herself. "Well, you drag me out from the temple. Then we took the train to Tokyo and drag me to the center of this park." Yami listed down the things that she had done. "Goman Yami is just that I don't really like them to make fun of me like that." Ami explained to the confused spike boy. "It's all right, I'm used to it anyway. Every girls in the world wants a piece of me."  
  
"Of course they not only want a piece of you, they want the whole you." Ami's outbursts really made Yami jump. "What do that means?" Ami blushed again this time redder. "Alright, I don't want to turn too red, how about I get you an ice cream?" Yami smiled at Ami who blushed even more.And that was how Ami and Yami met, as the days went by Ami and Yami had been dating each other until. Yami and Ami were in the park taking a stroll looking at each other without twitching their eye, lips are closing in when, a sudden breeze blew by and screams filled the air. Ami's attention was at the scream that she dashed to the scene leaving behind Yami in confusion.  
  
"Ami?" The only words echo in the air, when.  
  
"Pharaoh Yugioh." Yami jumped up high about five feet from the ground and landed on his butt. He turned around with his golden eye on his forehead ready to strike who ever dares to interrupts him, he cooled down immediately when he saw Setsuna.  
  
"Setsuna-san, why? Why does Ami run off like that?" Setsuna's face did not budge. "I heard a scream in the air and Ami just ran off like that. What is going on?" Yami raised his voice a little louder. Setsuna looked at the ground. "Ami is a sailor soldier, along with her friends."  
  
"Sailor Soldier? You are also a Sailor Soldier?" "Unfortunately my prince. I am from 10000 years ago." Yami slided down onto the grass as the information began to fold in when.  
  
"Setsuna! Is something going to happen to Ami?" Yami stared at Setsuna like a son reaching out to his mother. "Yes, something is going to happen to Ami and also." Setsuna bend closer to Yami.  
  
On the Other hand  
  
Ami was running towards the scream as she just received a call from the other scouts that a Youma have just appeared.  
  
*Mina! Wait for me I'm coming! * "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" (Okay I'm lazy to write out the transformation lines and the details. I don't really pay attention on them.)  
  
Ami/Sailor Mercury ran into the battleground to see a terrible sight.  
  
Sailor Jupiter/Lita, Sailor Uranus/ Haruka, Sailor Neptune/Michiru and Sailor Saturn/Hotaru bruised wounded and some broken bones. Sailor Mars/Raye and Sailor Venus/Mina both of them were knock unconsciously. Sailor Moon was in a brittle shape. Cuts were around her face, arms and legs. Bruises formed around her neck and thigh. She was facing the youma all by herself. Youma took a form of a white dragon with blue eyes, under it's feet Tuxedo Mask was crushed by the weight of the dragon Youma but survived.  
  
The Dragon Youma sported Sailor Mercury and began to attack. Opening its mouth as a ball of blue light began to glow like lighting.  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
Sailor Mercury could only watch like a deer in a car sport light closing her eyes, when.a blur of black tackle Sailor Mercury to the ground.  
  
"Ami? Are you all right?" Sailor Mercury hear the strong voice with anger and hated but also had worry mix in it. Pried opened one eye to see Yami was looking at her with fear and worry. "Yami?"  
  
"Thanks you Ra." Yami got off the confused Sailor Mercury as he walked toward the dragon youma. "Yami get out of the way!" Sailor Moon tries to get Yami unhurt. Yami turned to look at Sailor Moon with his cold eyes. "Sailor Moon.No Serena, You have done enough with this beast. I take over from here." And carried on walking towards the dragon.  
  
* Blue Eyes White Dragon. How no earth did he get out of the shadow realm? Oh well, I am here and might as well send him back. * Yami raised his hands to the sky as it darkened and lighting striked. Yami began to curse in Egyptian, which made the dragon realize who he was. Yami grinned as the world around the Sailor Scouts and Yami turn black.  
  
"What in the world!" Sailor Uranus who is wide-awake. "The last time I remember was been knocked out" Sailor Jupiter who also woke up in a dizzy manner with the help of Sailor Mercury.  
  
"This is the Shadow Realm. This creature is not a what you call a 'Youma'." Yami lowered his hands as his golden eye glow on his forehead.  
  
"I summon Dark Magician!" As an eerie wind blew and a guy in a black Magician suit and a strange hat holding a weird staff. "Dark Magician Attack!" The Black Magician's staff began to glow black as the White Dragon began its attack.  
  
"Yami! That Youma's attack is really powerful, even Sailor Jupiter can't take it." "I repeat this is not a Youma." Yami repeated to Sailor Mars as Raye at the background Black Magician who just beaten the All Mighty Dragon. "YAHOO! IT'S DOWN! NOW I CAN.Hey!"  
  
Before Sailor Moon could eliminate the Dragon which she though to be Youma. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, retreat to the Shadow Realm." The white dragon stood up, but it did not move. "What is that thing doing?" One of the scouts asked. "Yami?" Sailor Mercury was the first one to rush towards Yami.  
  
*This Blue Eyes is a wild one.I don't see Seth's aura around it. I guess is harmless to add it into my cards when I get home.That if I ever get home. * In a flash the Dragon turned into a card. which Yami kept staring at.  
  
"Yami?" Yami lost contact with the beast and to his blue beauty. "Ami." When Yami turn around all the scouts saw a golden eye on his forehead. "Yami!" Ami stare at the golden eye.  
  
Ami/Sailor Mercury was about to hold Yami when..  
  
"Sailor Mercury! Don't touch him." Sailor Mars order. "Why?" "I got a strange energy reading from him. Truth is that it's dark.very dark. Ami he is evil!"  
  
Yami stared at Sailor Mars as his golden eye vanished. "Sailor Mars.no.Raye, you are scare of me right?" Sailor Mars froze. "You are scare of my power. Yes my power is dark. I'm able to control a realm call as the Shadow Realm; I'm not the only one who have this power."  
  
"Who is the others have this power?" Sailor Jupiter face turned serious. "Seth is one of them.the others are.are." Yami paused. "Your father is one of them Yugioh."  
  
"Setsuna! How many times do I have to tell you not to address me so formally! If you do the cat is out of the bag." Yami went begging. "I'm sorry Yugioh, I can't.As the future Pharaoh of Egypt." "."  
  
There was silence in the air.  
  
Yami's Pov  
  
* Shit! The cat is really out of the bag now; Oh Ami will you accept me? I'm a Pharaoh.you are really looking at a real Pharaoh.Sorry Ami for not tell you in the beginning.But I have to tell you now or it will be never. *  
  
Ami's Pov  
  
* Oh God! I can't believe it! I just can't believe it that I'm look at a real Pharaoh.Yami why didn't you tell me earlier? Why? *  
  
Then blood rush towards my face. *Why am I blushing? I was never into guys and when this guy came into my life things began to turn upside down inside out.*  
  
The other Scouts Pov  
  
*He is a Pharaoh! *  
  
Setsuna Pov  
  
*I knew they are mean to be like Serena and Darien, the only problem is that Yami is from the past looking for a wife, but he does not want his offspring to follow his footsteps. *  
  
End of Pov  
  
"Yami?" Ami detranfrom as she want to hug Yami but before she can touch Yami. He turned and ran into the darkness.  
  
"Yami?" Ami saw Yami running into the darker part of the park.  
  
"Ami? What are you doing standing there?" Ami looked at the one who spoke it was Serena who spoke. "Go after him!" Serena pushed Ami to chase after the thunder boy. "No! Why should I listen to you! Raye why do you think that Yami is evil?" Ami was half crying, half-yelling. "I'm sorry Ami, I do not know what got into me, I sense a weird energy. When I saw him tame the Dragon I though he was acting. I'm sorry."  
  
Ami was on the floor sobbing her heart out, all they could do was to sit and watched Ami cried till Setsuna placed her hand on Ami's shoulder. "Go to him Ami, he needs you." "Setsuna-san?" "All of us are cheering for you!" Mina, who is cheering for Ami, Setsuna lower herself as she whispered. Ami suddenly stood up and ran into the darkness.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Haruka asked Setsuna. "I told her that Yami needs her as he will be going back in a few years times, but also have something in return." Setsuna smile to the darkness.  
  
*Good lucky my prince and Son. *  
  
Change of Scene  
  
Ami kept on running with stopping looking desperately for Yami. *Yami, Yami? Where are you? * When Ami was running she could not see what was on the ground so she tripped over a rock and lost one of her shoes.  
  
"Yami.Yami." Ami tried to stand up, but failed because of her twisted foot. "Please come back.Please come back.I love you. I don't want to lose you." Ami started to sob losing hope. Thunder rumble, and started to drizzle. Ami laid on the ground lifeless, remembered about Greg how he left her.  
  
Ami was about to close her eyes when she felt someone coving her, looking up to see those red ruby eyes. "Yami?" "Ami.I.I wanted to tell you this for quite sometimes but have no gut to do so.ha.ha.If Seth were to hear about this he is going to laugh till he dies." Yami looked away from Ami's eyes.  
  
"I love you." Ami's eyes were wide. "When I first saw you, my heart was throbbing violently. When you look at me, my head were like feather.and also the way you talks and looks made me melt.Ami.I love you!" Yami's face was red.  
  
"Same with you Yami.When I first laid eyes on you, I can't get you out of my mind.When you first smile at me, I really want to get my hands on you.This is also the first time in my life ever been save by someone who I love.I LOVE YOU DEARLY YAMI!"  
  
Ami hugged Yami and sobbed with joy and Yami returned the hug followed by a kiss right on the lips. The rain slowly stopped as the sun came out from hiding. From afar two figures watch the two lovebirds. "Aww.Look at them, my son is really growing up!" "Pharaoh, shut up. You are going to spoil this moment." Setsuna snapped at a very old looking guy. "Come on, my little dark angel, you know that he got your eyes and he got my hair style." As the old Pharaoh wrapped his arm around Setsuna's hips, biting her on the neck. "But Yami is going to feel sad when he return home and Ami is going to heartbroken." "Why?"  
  
"When Yami go back to his world, he will be kill in the game you call as the Shadow Realm. Ami soon will have Yami's child." Setsuna explained to her confuse husband. "Yami know what he's doing, he will not die that easily. He would find a way to return to his lover side."  
  
Setsuna signed. "Pharaoh do me a favor.if you remember the spell to slow down the aging process." "You want me to put a spell on the girls when the child is born.I know, I know."  
  
A cross mark appeared on Setsuna's head. *How many times do I have to tell this jerk not to read my mind without my permission. * "Hey! I'm not a jerk!" Setsuna called out her staff and hit the poor Pharaoh on the head.  
  
Five years later  
  
Yami and Ami have been dating for five years many things happen to his time and Ami.Like Ami's mother had died in a car crash living her all alone. Serena and Darien got married three years ago and soon was pregnant with Rini. Yami and Ami were very happy together thinking that nothing will ever come between them till.  
  
Yami and Ami are in the park sitting on the bench talking sweet nothing to each other, till a purplish-black vortex appear with Setsuna coming out of it. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?" Setsuna covered her mouth looking at Ami and Yami whose faces were about an inch apart. "No, you are not." Ami stood up from where she was sitting. "Let me guess, Setsuna-San.It's time for me to return am I right?" Yami stood up soon after Ami.  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Yami."  
  
"Don't worry Ami, I have to return to my kingdom." Yami took out one of his golden earring that took the shape of a cross. "Ami, I want you to have this.I linked it with my other earring so we are telepathy to each other." Ami's eyes started to cloud with tears. * I don't want her to cry! Oh no! What to do! What to do! . I know. *  
  
*First Greg, now Yami.What I'm going into the end of the world? * Yami grabbed Ami's face looking at her in Nile River eyes flowing like the rushing sea. Ami stared into Yami's Ruby eyes sparkling with stars. "I may not come back but we will be able to see each other again. But not so soon. As Yami walked away still holding Ami's hands at the very last minute Yami hugged Ami tightly and kiss her right at the lips.  
  
It felt like forever, Yami and Ami felt safe in each other's arms kissing. Setsuna hate to break the two lovebirds, but. "Yami! It's time!" Setsuna raised her key staff splitting Yami from Ami and into the dark vortex when. "Ami! I will always remember you! I.I.." The Vortex began to close, Ami stood there looking at her love been taken away. "I LOVE YOU!" At that moment the Vortex closed shut and vanished as though it were never there.  
  
"Yami.I love you too." Silence tears fell from her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Yami's Time  
  
Yami's Pov  
  
*Okay! Where am I? * Yami opened his eyes to see the golden sand and not far from where he laid he could see pyramids. * I must be back at my time.* Yami stood up brushing the sands from his hair look at his cloths to see that he had not changed to his Pharaoh's cloths. "Oh forget it, I'm going back there."  
  
Yami walked into his so call kingdom's village to hear whisper. "It's been almost five years and the Pharaoh is still missing." "I still say that he's dead." "No, I don't think so, Pharaoh Yugioh is too smart to kill himself. I say that he ran away." Later Yami heard horses coming his way, looking up to see Seth and some of his strongest soldiers trailing behind him. "People of Egypt! Our young Pharaoh have been missing for about five years, our high councils say that is about having to chose the queen of Egypt but it must have upset the Pharaoh. The high councils have decided that this time there will be no queen."  
  
"There will be a queen Priest Seth." Seth looked around the people who are also looking around in shock to find someone who is able to stand up to the Priest. "Who! Who is able to stand to the Priest, the Pharaoh will have your tongue!" Seth was getting piss up by the people whisper. "It was I Seth." Seth's face turned pale to see Yami. Pharaoh Yugioh alive and kicking. "Soldiers! Grab that imposter!" The Soldiers grabbed Yami and dragged him back to palace.  
  
In the Palace  
  
"Where have you been all these years! Yami! Where! And what do you mean by there will be a queen? You don't like any women!" "SILENCE! I don't like the women in Egypt! I was head over heels for a beauty." Yami sat on his rightful throne and smile like a mad man. "What do you mean?" "I can tell you how she looks like and blue-water eyes and her hair reminds you of the Nile River, she is smart and have a lot of love." Yami pause then sign, putting his hand in front of his face. "But I can't bring her with me."  
  
"And why not?" Seth asked.  
  
"If I did, my right hand Priest. She will be having a hard life turning and my heir will never follow my footsteps." "What! Why?"  
  
"Cause I could see that my heir will never be able to be a Pharaoh and no more questions. Announce to the high councils that I have return." Priest Seth bowed to the Pharaoh and exited the hall. Yami slowly took out his uniform top hung over his shoulder making it look like a cape. "The real game will began soon.Very soon.Ami..." Yami took out a picture of Ami and her friends with a very red him.  
  
*I will miss you my love. *  
  
Months later.  
  
Yami had seal the Shadow Realm with his soul and life as his pyramid puzzle drop to the golden floor scatting the pieces everywhere. Yami who was lying on the floor dead smiling, in his hand gripped hold of a picture and a golden earring.  
  
In the Ami's time  
  
When Yami left for his time, Ami had known that she was pregnant, and Yami was the father of the child. Ami and Yami had been talking to each other in their sleep telepathy. That meant when Yami was in the end of his line he telepathy saw his heir. small nose, wide purple eyes looking at Ami, inherited his wild spike hair.  
  
Yami telepathy to Ami ~ Ami he is so beautiful.is face features looks like you. ~ Yami told Ami.  
  
-He is beautiful, look like he has inherited your hairstyle, do you know that my darkness. -  
  
Ami cuddling the newborn child making him giggle. - What should we name him? -  
  
~ Yugi.Yugi is the name. What do you think? ~ Yami who have been holding that name since he returned to his time.  
  
- That is lovely Yami. - Yami started to cough and the sound of hard breathing. -  
  
-Yami, what's wrong? - Yami telepathy show Ami him been nearly kill by his high priest Seth. ~ Don't worry, Ami. Let Setsuna.Say.Death will not come to me so soon.Cough I will come back Ami...Breathing started to become shallow Like I say.. I.I Love you Ami. ~  
  
Ami heard Yami's breathing stop and silence was flown in the link.tears flow down her pale cheek and onto the baby name Yugi. (Waking him up as well.) "Oh! The baby is so cute! Dr Anderson what is his name."  
  
Ami looked at person it was the nurse who was assign to work for her but of her mysteries pregnancy. "This little one? Yugi." "Yugi. That means game right?" Ami only could nod. "So who is the lucky father?" Ami's face change from happy to depress. "He had died in a plane crash a few months ago." Ami lied, do not want people to know that Yugi is the son of a Pharaoh 5000 thousand years ago.people will freak out.  
  
A Few Weeks later In front of a game shop  
  
Ami was discharge from the hospital and have to do something that would break her heart that was to send Yugi to her father who was in Domino City.  
  
Flashback Ami who was feeding little Yugi when Setsuna came in. "Setsuna-San." Ami did not expect any of her fellow scouts visiting her. "Ami, how are you?" "I'm fine thank you." Setsuna bent down to see Yugi who had just finished his breakfast, looking at the stranger with greenish-black hair.  
  
"San!" Everyone (Only the two of them in the room) in Ami's room was shock by Yugi's outburst in his first word. "Yugi you are leaning so fast." Ami was proud of her son. "Ami I hate to break the happiness that fill the air. You have to leave Yugi soon." Ami looked at Setsuna with confusing.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo have come and you have to leave Yugi to protect Serena the Moon Princess and Small Lady." Setsuna looked at the now sleeping Yugi. "Yugi also will have his destiny, soon your path and his will cross along with Yami, I have to tell you that you will stop aging when Yugi is born." Ami looks at the sleeping Yugi who is cuddling even closer to Ami. Ami's eyes are fills with sorrow.  
  
"I have a son also, I also have to leave him with the father of the child. I also made sacrifices too." With that Setsuna walked out of the room.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Ami stepped into the shops. "Welcome to Domino Game Shop, how can I help y.Ami!" A man in his near 50s was shocked that Ami was able to find him. "Hi, daddy." Ami bowed to her father. Sugoroku (That is her father name.) studied his daughter, grown so tall same blue hair and eyes wearing a light blue blouse with a matching skit holding a basket. "Ami? What is in that basket?" Sugoroku got curious. "Daddy meet your grandson." Ami carried Yugi out from the basket not waking him from his beauty sleep. Sugoroku was quite taken back and was happy at the same time.  
  
"Is that why you are missing?" "No Daddy I was not missing, I do not want them to know of my pregancy." Ami explained to Sugoroku. "So who is the lucky father?" Ami looked sadly at her father. "Daddy, you may be unawared but his father is an ancient Pharaoh who came from the past to look for a wife. We have been courting, studying and were together for the past 5 wonderful years. After that he was pull back to his own time." Sugoroku was trying hard to comprehen the narration given by his daughter. "But with Yugi's birth he was knocking on death door. I missed him daddy, it felt like loosing mummy!" Ami hugged Sugoroku and cried.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" "I want you to help me take good care of Yugi, from what I heard from Setsuna, she said that Yugi would have an adventure of a lifetime and one day we will cross-path, I will tell him the truth of me as his mother and that of his father." "Are you tell me that you are going to abandon Yugi?" "No, I'm not abandoning anyone. I got another important role, that is to protect the Princess of the Moon as well as Crystal Tokyo. I'm Sailor Mercury Princess of Mercury and also the inner courts of the Moon Princess."  
  
After all the explaination to Sugoroku nodded with understanding. Ami gave Yugi to him, bowed before she could walked away reaching for the door handle.  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
"Pharaoh Yugioh, known as Yami Yugi in Ancient Egypt." Ami opened the door and vanished with out a trace.  
  
"Ami, wherever you are please take care of your self." That was Sugoroku's last words. Yugi at that point of time was having a lovely dream.  
  
Yugi's Dream  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Yugi!" It's a man's voice. Yugi opened his purple eyes to meet blood red eyes. "Papa!" Yugi raised his small hands towards to the strange man with spike hair. Yugi was smiling the sweetest in his little life. "Yugi. Hello my son." It was Yami in Yugi's dream as he carried his son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
(Sorry, my mother asked me to change the title (Again) and I have to correct some mistake, it is for those who review me. I also will be writing a sequel, but it will not be up so soon..) 


	2. I need some help

~HELP!!~  
  
Okay! I will be writing a related story for the reviewers.  
  
I'll be please if some one in the fan fiction net would help me to write about dueling?  
  
I have problems. If you could I will be able to finish the story in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If it's a yes look for this symbol *.  
  
If it's a no, I thank you for looking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* I'm writing about Malik dueling with Yugi, Not Yami.  
  
If pairing Yugi and Rini are permanent pairing that I have in mind, If you got others ideas please email at the_magicwar@yahoo.com or my partner's the_magic_war@yahoo.com.sg. (Yes she is studying in Singapore.)  
  
Also for those Tea Gardner fans, best not to read about it cause. It will be heartbreaking. (Only Tea Gardner fans)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thank you for your time. 


End file.
